Faiblesse
by Valy MacGarden
Summary: La faiblesse a toujours suivi Reby, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Que va t-elle faire à l'approche du bal de Noël quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse d'un certain Dragon Slayer d'acier ? One-Shot. GajilxReby, MiraxFried et Nalu dans le fond.


Et salut la compagnie ! Moi c'est Valy-du-34 et je viens vous présenter ma première fiction sur Fairy Tail ! Je ne sais pas si mon niveau est vraiment bon pour les One-Shot mais bon...Je remercie tout particulièrement deux personnes : Yankee-Chan qui m'a fait découvrir les joies du Gajil x Reby et Baella qui m'a encouragée à écrire une fiction sur FT. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous(tes) !

Faiblesse :

Reby regardait par la fenêtre de sa maison, contemplant la neige qui tombait en cette matinée d'hiver glaciale. Les flocons rejoignaient le sol gracieusement, comme pour définir un rythme, un tempo qui n'existait pas. La bleutée aurait bien voulu être de la neige, après tout n'était-elle pas née en automne, à la limite de la saison de Noël ? Juste pour voir ce que ça fait d'avoir une vie éternelle. Tomber du ciel, faire un long voyage, retourner dans le ciel et le cycle recommençait... Elle soupira. Pourquoi devait-elle être si faible ? D'ailleurs, ça la touchait autant au point moral qu'au point physique...Elle donnerait tout pour être un minimum forte au moins une fois dans sa vie. La mage des lettres se leva estimant qu'il était l'heure d'aller à la guilde.

Fairy Tail...Elle y était depuis ses sept ans...Peu après, Erza arrivait. Elles devinrent vite amies. La rousse se confiait souvent à la mage des lettres, la trouvant réconfortante même qu'elle la considérait, et c'est toujours le cas, comme sa petite sœur. Mais Reby n'en avait que faire. Sa mère était morte peu après avoir accouché, son père répétait souvent qu'elle lui ressemblait mais lui aussi périt alors qu'elle venait de fêter son septième anniversaire.

C'était définitif, Reby détestait l'hiver. Tous ses amis, en particulier Jett et Droy s'étonnaient de cela. Mais ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Elle ne leur avait jamais raconté son histoire. Elle se cachait derrière une attitude gentille, douce et aimante mais en vérité elle était d'une personnalité sombre, insondable. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Sans famille depuis si longtemps, elle se comparait parfois à Natsu, Wendy ou encore Gajil, cependant les Dragon Slayer n'avaient jamais connu leurs véritables parents. Elle si. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement se constituant l'un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret et chemina ainsi jusqu'à la guilde. Elle ne devait en aucun cas paraître faible.

Depuis petite, elle se débrouillait seule, elle s'était intéressée à la lecture à l'âge de huit ans dévorant livre sur livre. Elle apprit sa magie grâce au maître Makarov, qu'elle appelait affectueusement « Papi ». Ce surnom faisait sourire le vieil homme. Le jour de ses dix ans, il avait organisé une grande fête pour elle, même s'il ne connaissait rien à son passé, il se doutait qu'il était difficile vu qu'elle ne l'évoquait jamais. Natsu, Grey, Erza, Kana, tout le monde était venu. Ils avaient offert à Reby de quoi décorer sa chambre de Fairy Hills, environ une trentaine de livres de différents styles et un bandeau. Son premier, offert par Jett et Droy car sa frange retombait sans cesse sur ses magnifiques yeux chocolats. Elle avait pleuré de joie et s'était jeté dans les bras de tous les membres de la guilde.

La bleutée arriva aux portes de la guilde, elle constitua un visage souriant et ouvrit l'entrée de son nouveau foyer. Enfin, nouveau c'est vite dit. Aujourd'hui cela faisait dix ans qu'elle partageait ses joies et ses peines avec ses amis. Mais de nouveaux membres étaient arrivés entre temps. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Panther Lily et...Gajil. Cet homme mystérieux et taciturne. Il reflétait sa véritable apparence, cette face d'elle-même qu'elle cachait depuis si longtemps. Elle l'épiait de loin depuis quelques temps. Depuis la Fantasia où il l'avait sauvée de Laxus. Elle était tombée dans une nouvelle faiblesse qu'elle haïssait. L'amour. Le pur, le dur, celui qui vous attrape le cœur sans vous avertir, celui qui vous rend fou, et Reby le détestait. Elle parlait de moins en moins, encore sous le choc de s'être créé une nouveau moyen de se faire battre. Surtout que cet homme...Il l'avait agressée ! Ce geste qui avait entraîné la guerre contre Phantom Lord. Oh comme elle s'en voulait de cette faiblesse. Celle-ci qui vous rendait impuissant même contre le plus petit des ennemis. Petite. Voici aussi ce qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, Gajil avait trouvé amusant de la surnommer « crevette ». Elle enleva sa veste jaune orangée et s'approcha du bar. Elle sourit à Mirajane, la barmaid toujours souriante, mais elle, il n'était pas faux au moins.

« -Ah ! Reby ! Tu tombes bien ! Le Maître veut organiser un bal de Noël cette année ! Et si tout se passe bien, un bal pour la nouvelle année ! Débita la jeune femme aux yeux bleus lagon.

-Quoi ? Mais...Mais c'est demain et je...Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Bafouilla-t-elle, gênée au possible.

-Voyons ! Avec Lucy nous allons faire les boutiques cet après-midi, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous ! Ah, il y aura aussi Jubia et Wendy ! Nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour toi ! »

Rien ne pourrait jamais ébranler la volonté et la bonne humeur de la mannequine, songea la linguiste. Bientôt ce fut la constellationniste qui vint s'attabler auprès de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle pestait contre l'idiotie de Natsu qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle l'aimait mais à cet instant Reby lâcha une phrase qui troubla tous les membres qui purent l'entendre.

« -L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse, il ne sert qu'à souffrir. »

La transformiste cassa le verre qu'elle était en train de laver et Lucy s'étouffa avec son chocolat chaud. Elles lancèrent un regard interrogatif à la bleutée qui avait fermé son visage aux émotions, montrant enfin son vrai visage. Des yeux glacés, sans éclat, un air sévère et distant. Reby constata ce qu'elle venait de dire et tourna la tête en la baissant, cachant ainsi les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux clos. Elle se releva et courut en direction de la sortie de la guilde tandis que des souvenirs remontaient.

Elle fêtait ses cinq ans avec son père, à quatre jours de la belle fête que représentait Noël à ses yeux de petite fille. Ses amies autour d'elle, sa mine souriante. Tout cela était si loin. Elle arrêta de courir en regardant le ciel. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle frissonnait comme elle n'avait pas récupéré sa veste la laissant en T-shirt et en jean dans les rues enneigées de Magnolia. Bientôt elle sentit une présence familière dans son dos. Elle se retourne pour pouvoir faire face à Gajil qui la surplombait de sa grande taille. Il lui mit son blouson sans prononcer un seul mot. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces froids comme de l'acier.

« -Pourquoi ? Quémanda-t-il.

-De quoi pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Sans rien dire ?

-Tu as dû entendre la phrase que j'ai dite...J'en ai marre de cette faiblesse...Je suis faible et j'en ai assez. En vrai, personne ne me connaît à la guide, même pas le maître.

-Pourquoi te cacher ? C'est important de se dévoiler des fois... »

À ce moment un son sec se fit entendre. Reby avait giflé Gajil. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Lui qui se voilait la face autant qu'elle ! Ses orbes marron se remplirent de colère et de désespoir. Elle lui cracha toute son enfance au visage, lui faisant remarquer que lui, n'avait jamais connu ses véritables parents et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça faisait de perdre son père ou sa mère. Le brun reçut cette pique comme un poignard mais quand il constata que la jeune fée était tombée à genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes, essayant avec ses dernières forces de les essuyer tant bien que mal. Elle poussa un cri de désespoir qui déchira le ciel. Les plaintes redoublèrent. Le dragon d'acier se laissa tomber auprès de celle qu'il nommait « petite fée ».

Il fit un geste qui surprit sa compagne et stoppa l'eau qui coulait de se prunelles noisettes. Il la prit dans ses bras. Son souffle chaud dans son cou donna des frissons à l'adolescente. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça jusqu'à que le ténébreux chatouille sa crevette la faisant tomber en riant. Elle l'emporta dans sa chute et ils restèrent un moment à rouler dans la neige pure et blanche qui tombait sur la ville de Magnolia. Les rires eurent raison d'eux.

Gajil replaça une mèche rebelle de son amie, constatant que le bandeau était à moitié défait. Elle rit encore un peu et décida de l'enlever, laissant ses mèches bleues cacher ses magnifiques orbes riants et pétillants de joie. Mais cette fois, d'un éclat naturel. Tellement beau que le disciple de Metallicana s'étonna de vouloir embrasser la fille en face de lui. Elle n'utilisait aucun artifice pour essayer d'être belle, pas comme la « Bunny Girl ». Elle était juste elle, et aujourd'hui encore plu désirable que d'ordinaire. Reby s'approcha de Gajil, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un baiser sur la joue, furtif certes, mais tellement bon pour cet homme aussi gelé qu'un glaçon.

« -Merci...souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille du dragon slayer. Tu m'as rappelé ces moments que je passais avec mon père il y a si longtemps...Dix ans demain que je suis à la guilde et je voudrais te dire je... »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Lucy et Mirajane qui arrivaient en courant, venant sûrement chercher la petite mage. Elles la regardèrent si proche du brun et elles firent mine de n'avoir rien vu rien entendu. La linguiste se mit à rougir comme une pivoine en s'écartant vivement de son coéquipier du test de rang S. On dirait plus qu'elle avait douze ans plutôt que dix-huit. Elle alla voir ses deux meilleures amies.

« -Salut ! S'exclama la barmaid. Alors comment ça se passe avec Gajil ? Reprit-elle d'un ton mutin.

-Euh...I...Il n...N'y a r...Rien ent...Entre nous ! Bégaya la mage des lettres.

-Mouais ! Fit la constellationniste. Tu l'aiiiiiiimes ! Clama-t-elle en imitant l'accent de Happy.

-Avant de dire ça occupe-toi de Natsu ! Se moqua la bleutée. Et toi Mira, va donc séduire Fried ! »

Lucy et Mirajane furent coupées par ces piques. Mais finalement elles pouffèrent toutes les trois avant de rejoindre Jubia et Wendy. Elles firent beaucoup de magasins pour choisir des robes pour le bal de Noël. Elles avaient opté pour des robes bien différentes, d'ailleurs celle de Reby était bleue avec une ceinture dorée ainsi qu'un bandeau et des ballerines assortis.

La fin de l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et chaque fille rentrèrent chez elles, Lucy dans son appartement et les autres à Fairy Hills. Elles continuèrent de parler un moment puis elles retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

Quand la bleutée rentra dans sa pièce elle retint un cri de surprise en trouvant Gajil assis sur son lit en train de feuilleter un livre sur les dragons. Il leva ses prunelles pourpres sur la jeune fille avant de faire un sourire sadique dont il avait le secret, fermant un peu brusquement le bouquin aux yeux de la linguiste. Il se releva et s'avança vers sa compagne.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu voulais m'dire tout à l'heure ? Questionna-t-il.

- Ah...Euh...R...Rien de bi...Bien important...Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Pas grave j'suis là pour autre chose. Jett et Droy ont demandé si tu pouvais venir au bal avec l'un deux, mais comme je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec l'un de ces minables je te demande, t'es contente ? »

L'adolescente rougit fortement avant d'essayer de dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivant pas elle se contenta de serrer le chasseur de dragon et de lui murmurer un petit « oui ». Le brun rosit un peu avant de poser sa main sur la tête de Reby. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais la plus grande lectrice de Fairy Tail ne le laissait pas indifférent, il en était même tombé amoureux. Elle lui semblait si faible et la fois si forte. Deux choses pourtant totalement contradictoires.

Ils s'écartèrent au moment où ils entendirent un bruit de pas un peu métallique. Erza. Elle ne tolérait en aucun cas de voir un garçon dans le dortoir pour fille de la guilde, à part Happy, mais lui c'était un chat comme il le clamait si bien. Reby cacha son ami dans son armoire le faisant un peu rougir.

« -Salut Reby ! Je venais juste te dire que le repas est prêt et aussi, n'oublie pas, après-demain c'est ton tour de cuisiner !

-Ah, oui Erza, cette fois-ci je vais essayer de ne pas oublier ! Rigola-t-elle. »

Puis la rousse partit comme elle était rentrée. La bleutée sortit le disciple de Metallicana, dans un état léthargique propre à un légume. Elle rit un peu à cette vue puis lui pinça un peu la joue pour le réveiller. Il sursauta puis devint comme une pivoine en voyant Reby si près de lui. Il se repoussa un peu pour la regarder. Sa chevelure bleue dont la frange était retenue par un bandeau jaune orangée laissant seulement deux mèches encadrer son visage fin au teint diaphane. Ses yeux marron clair pétillants de malice et d'intelligence mais qui reflétaient en même une grande blessure qui ne cicatriserait peut-être jamais. Sa silhouette fine parfaitement dessinée dans sa robe bleu et blanche. Elle lui sourit avant de regarder autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre elle prit la main de Gajil avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de pousser son ami qui tomba sur un coussin d'ai qu'elle avait créé avec sa magie. Il atterrit sans faire de bruit avant de voir sa compagne lui faire un signe de la main et se retourner pour aller manger.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla la boule au ventre. Aujourd'hui, le bal avait lieu et un trac naissait en elle. Après tout elle allait y aller avec l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, mais qui d'un côté l'avait agressée et crucifiée sur l'arbre Sola. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pull banc et d'un jean avant de se coiffer et de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« -Salut Erza ! Lança-t-elle à la mage rousse.

-S'lut...Répondit-elle. »

Reby pouffa. Vraiment, sa « grande sœur » n'était pas du matin. La bleutée mangea lentement un toast beurré et but un chocolat chaud préparé avec beaucoup de soin par Kana. Elle remonta ensuite pour chercher un bouquin pour lire à la guilde et partit d'un bon train pour celle-ci.

Quand elle arriva, beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà là et discutaient allègrement de la soirée qui se déroulerait le soir même. Elle se rembrunit un peu en voyant Jett et Droy qui la questionnait sur le fait qu'elle ait accepté la demande de Gajil. Elle soupira avant de les envoyer balader pour pouvoir aller parler avec la barmaid très occupée au comptoir de la guilde.

« -Ah Reby ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien, très bien même ! Répondit l'autre.

-Je te trouve bien joyeuse ce matin...Un certain Gajil Redfox ne t'aurait pas demandé d'aller au bal avec lui ? »

La linguiste faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange sous le coup de la surprise jusqu'à qu'un bras protecteur passe sur son épaule. Elle s'évanouit presque en voyant à qui il appartenait.

« -Ça t'gêne peut-être ? Grogna un certain chasseur de dragon d'acier.

-Alala ! Chantonna la transformiste. Vous faites un si beau couple ! »

Mirajane évita de justesse un poing d'acier mais ne vit pas le livre que la « crevette » avait lancé qui fit mouche sur la tempe droite de l'aînée des albinos. Elle se frotta un peu l'endroit du coup avant de refaire un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était. Bientôt, Lucy vint avec Natsu à son bras, l'enserrant avec un air amoureux. Reby rougit un peu à cette vue. Les deux ensemble était un beau spectacle, cependant elle ne démordait pas de l'idée que l'amour fut une faiblesse. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un retirer son bandeau. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Gajil qui le brandissait fièrement au-dessus d'elle. Elle gémit un moment un moment mais se tut quand le dragon slayer déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue. Elle prit immédiatement une teinte pivoine qui jurait avec sa chevelure bleutée dont la frange lui retombait sur les yeux. Elle se tritura un moment les doigts de gêne. Ah ! Qu'elle détestait sa faiblesse ! Elle sauta, prit son bandeau et le remit rapidement pour ensuite lancer un regard meurtrier à son voleur. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant avant d'éclater de rire. À ce moment, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils échangeaient un lien unique, que personne ne pourrait briser à moins d'y laisser sa peau.

Le soir venu, Reby alla se préparer. Elle enfila sa robe qui mettait sa taille gracile en valeur. Elle hésita un peu à mettre son bandeau et finalement, ne le mit pas. Elle se chaussa avec ses ballerines à talons puis se contempla. Elle sourit, satisfaite de son apparence avant d'ouvrir à la personne qui frappait à sa porte. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec son dragon slayer de cavalier. Il avait revêtu un costume noire et avait coiffé sa chevelure en catogan, seules deux mèches noires s'en échappait, couvrant ses yeux pourpres. Il lui décocha un petit sourire carnassier avant de lui présenter son bras qu'elle prit non sans rougir un peu. Sa démarche semblait maladroite à cause de ses taons pourtant pas bien grands. Ils arrivèrent à la guilde au moment où le maître allait commencer un discours.

« -Mes chers enfants, dit-il. Cela fait maintenant huit ans que nous sommes partis à Tenroujima, et cela fait du bien de voir qu'au fond, aucun d'entre vous n'a changé. Par-contre, il y a des évènements auxquels j'aurais voulu assister, comme le mariage d'Arzak et de Bisca ou encore la naissance de leur fille Asuka. Cependant, à Tenroujima, des liens se sont resserrés voire même se sont créés. Comme Elfman et Evergreen, Natsu et Lucy, Grey et Jubia ou encore Gajil et Reby. Cela fait du bien à votre vieux père de voir ces liens à la fois indestructibles et fragiles que sont l'amitié et l'amour se créer, sur ce, je proclame le bal de Noël officiellement ouvert ! »

Tous le monde avait la larme à l'œil après le discours de Makarov. Même les plus forts. Puis une musique douce et entraînante se fit entendre. L'homme aux multiples piercings prit sa compagne par la taille et l'entraîna dans une valse. Ils se tinrent front contre front pendant toute cette danse. Ils se séparèrent le rouge aux joues, un peu essoufflés et le cœur battant. Ils s'observèrent ainsi un moment sans se lâcher la main que la musique était terminée depuis cinq minutes. Certains couples les regardaient. Sans s'en rendre compte leurs têtes s'approchaient dangereusement, laissant leurs lèvres et leurs souffles s'effleurer doucement. En un instant, ils scellèrent leurs bouches en un baiser passionné. Reby passa ses mains derrière le cou de Gajil tandis que celui-ci enserrait sa taille fermement. Maintenant, toute la guilde les contemplait, certains avec un air heureux et les autres avec une mine jalouse. Bien sûr les autres se trouvaient être Jett et Droy.

Ils rompirent leur baiser rapidement, les joues colorées et le souffle court. Ils se considérèrent un moment, indécis sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire. La bleutée lâcha rapidement la main de son cavalier avant de s'enfuir en courant de la guilde. Elle pleura puis tomba près de l'arbre Sola. Elle essaya en vain de se relever mais constata vite qu'elle s'était foulé la cheville. Elle resta donc étendue dans la neige fraîche de cette soirée de Noël. Elle se vida de toutes ses larmes puis considéra avec amertume le grand chêne se dressant devant elle. Celui-ci ou on la crucifiait près de huit ans plus tôt. Elle gémit piteusement en se recroquevillant, se laissant gagner peu à peu par le froid.

Ses treize ans. Cette année-là, elle recevait un étrange colis d'un expéditeur inconnu. Plusieurs adresses étaient barrées dessus. Elle ouvrit le paquet, hésitante et y trouva un cadre doré dans lequel se tenait une photo d'une femme à la longue chevelure ondulée d'une couleur bleue retenue par un bandeau. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'intelligence et de bonheur. Son ventre rond affichait clairement qu'elle était enceinte. Reby ne connut jamais le mystérieux expéditeur de ce cadre qui trônait à présent dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills. La photo de sa mère n'avait jamais bougé de sa place.

Le corps frêle de la jeune fille s'engourdissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, longues et douloureuses. Jusqu'à qu'elle se sente contre une forme chaude. Elle ouvrit ses orbes chocolat. Ils s'ouvrirent sur Gajil qui arborait une mine coupable.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Crevette ? Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?

-J'veux pas être faible...Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'es pas. T'es plus forte que tu l'crois.

-C'est pas vrai ! Lâche-moi ! Brute épaisse !

-Même si à voir ta cheville on voit qu'elle est foulée petite chose.

-Même ! Repose moi ou... ! »

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant Fairy Tail. Le brun ouvrit brusquement les portes de la bâtisse attirant l'attention de tous les mages sur eux. Il embrassa fougueusement Reby devant les yeux de tous les membres de la guilde.

« -Je t'aime...Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle. »

Finalement, la faiblesse avait du bon !

Alors ? Vous avez aimé, adoré détesté cette fic ? Je prends toute les reviews qu'elles soient constructives ou pas, que ce soit des éloges ou des critiques, sur ce, peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic sur Fairy Tail que je suis en train d'écrire...


End file.
